A Devastating Battle
A Devastating Battle is the sequel to Jaller's Betrayal, featuring the battle between Azon and Mutated Jaller. Story "We're here!" says Nightslasher as he and his team meet up with Hook's team. "What'd you find?" asks Hook. "Nothing, except something called a Peeper Reaper, and does no one notice the staring contest over there?" replies Nightslasher. "Yeah, we see it," answers Hook, "And isn't the Peeper Reaper a shive made from a pair of glasses?" "I bet Maller will kill Azon," says Shaller. "I'll interfere if that happens," says Hook. "Isn't anyone gonna do anything?" asks Lesovikk. "No, this is their fight," answers Hook. "I'm gonna kill you, then take your mask and stab you repeatedly with it," says Maller. "I don't think so," says Azon. "I'm gonna help you." "Who says I need help?" says Maller. He then attacks Azon. "Fine, if that's how you want it," says Azon. He then throws his cape away. "Then you got it!" "Heh, it's your funeral," says Maller. "I kinda want to fight on Azon's side," says Shaller, "but it's more fun to watch." "Let me go!" says Azon. "I will, when you're dead!" says Maller. Azon then wraps his chain around Maller's neck. "*Gack* Really, that trick again?" says Maller. He then blasts Azon with his flamethrower. "No, I can do this!" says Azon as he headbutts Maller. He then teleports his staff of fate away and grabs his daggers. "And this!" he continues as he stabs Maller in the head. "Fine, have it your way," says Maller; he then squeezes Azon and lets him go. "If you want a slow, painful death, then go ahead!" He then changes his look. "Now meet the real Maller!" "Oh, dang," says Azon. "Now this is getting good," says Shaller. "Hey, guys, what the—?" says Veztakbra as he and his team show up. "So many people to kill," says Maller. "There's a know-it-all, a shrimp, a guilt-filled wimp, a mask loser, laser-eyed Dan, a walking toolshed, a big coward, a metal man, and of course you two: Two-Face, and a pinhead." "Did you think of that all by yourself?" asks Shaller. "Want to say that again?" demands Maller. "Bring it," says Shaller. Maller then picks up Azon and throws him at Shaller. "Missed!" says Shaller, after dodging Azon. "Though I hate the idea, I think we should work together," says Azon. "Fine, but only this one time," replies Shaller. "Okay, keep him distracted while I charge up my staff of fate," says Azon. "Hey ugly, bet you can't beat me again!" says Shaller. "Yes, I can!" says Maller, as he attacks Shaller. "Good-bye Maller!" says Azon as he fires a lightning/fate blast at Maller. "What?" says Maller as he turns towards Azon. The blast then hits him in the face, knocking him unconscious. "NO!" Shouts Azon. "Hmph, I was hoping to be the one to kill him again," says Shaller. "Good-bye." "Before you go—" says Hook. "What?" asks Shaller, "Wait, what's that mask?" "I'll demonstrate," says Hook, he then uses his Klonohi on Shaller, creating a new Jutlin. "A Jutlin? Never mind," says Shaller. He then leaves. ---- Hook's base. "What happened?" Asks Jaller as he wakes up. "Remember when Dawg threw that potion at you?" Asks Azon. "Yeah," answers Jaller. "Well," continues Azon, "It turned you evil." "WHAT?" questions Jaller. "Not again, I feel so stupid!" "It's not your fault," says Azon. "But still," says Jaller, "I'm going out." "You're taking off again; I won't let you," says Azon, as he blocks the doorway. "I'll be back," says Jaller, "Now move!" "Jaller, please don't go," says Rosalina as she walks up. "Okay," says Jaller. "I'll stay. Can I at least leave this room?" "Sure," says Azon as he moves out of the way. Jaller and Rosalina then walk off. "So, he tried to leave again?" says Hook, entering the room. "Yeah, if it wasn't for Rosalina, he probably would have," says Azon. "He does it for our safety," says Hook, "But he's too rash in his decisions." "True," says Azon. Trivia *Shaller was originally meant to say "I bet Azon will kill Maller," instead of the opposite. *There was meant to be a pic of Azon headbutting Maller, but Maller's arm couldn't hold up Azon. *Shaller had his wing pack before the battle, but it mysteriously disappeared, due to the fact that Jaller needed the parts to become Maller. *The original ending had both Jaller and Azon knocking each other out, and Azon gaining his now alternate form. *Jaller was originally going to lose his other hand.